1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to nanotechnology and, more specifically, to a nanomaterial processing system for processing nanomaterials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the fabrication of nanomaterials commonly uses a nanopowder as base material, which is obtained by means of molecule collision, grinding, cutting or, or the application of an electric arc. Either molecule collision, grinding or liquid cutting, the particles of a nanopowder made according to the conventional methods have a certain size. For example, the particle size is about 20˜60 nanometers when made by means of molecule collision; or about 40˜120 nanometers when made by means of grinding. The equipment cost will be relatively higher when wishing to reduce the particle size.